Many websites, systems and services require users to send login information to gain access. For example, a website may require a specific combination of a username and a password. The combination of username and password is used to validate that a user may have sufficient privileges to access information resources provided, such as a web page, movie, database, files, etc.
Many such websites require secure passwords. Some examples of secure passwords require users to have specific combinations of alphanumeric characters and special characters, as well as have a minimum length. The problem with requiring this level of security is that it makes the password extremely difficult to remember.
Another aspect of modern web site security policy is that many websites limit the number of attempts certain combinations of usernames and passwords can be tried. If it is difficult for a user to remember the password, the user may end up being locked out of the website, requiring additional steps to reactivate the account.